LEAD ME, PLEASE!
by PinkLaLaBlue
Summary: "Beri aku waktu satu bulan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, mungkin terdengar konyol bagimu, jika kau memberikanku waktu satu bulan itu aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku walaupun itu kedengaran sangat sangat mustahil bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya termasuk kau"/RnR/DLDR/KrisarPlease
1. Chapter 1

**LEAD ME, PLEASE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : PinkLalaBlue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu berlari dengan kencang menapaki lantai koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi semenjak beberapa belas menit lalu, ia terus berlari dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Berhenti!"

Teriak gadis berambut seperti warna permen karet tersebut kepada laki laki yang jauh di depannya "Berhenti di situ!" merasa mendengar kata kata yang ditujukan kepadanya, laki laki bermata onyx itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara feminim tersebut.

Merasa jarak mereka sudah cukup untuk memenuhi tujuannya gadis itu berhenti dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. "Apa maumu?"

'Benar benar seperti apa yang dirumorkan' batin gadis itu berbicara.

Gadis itu membuang wajahnya ke samping, membuat laki laki didepannya membalikan badan tepat kearah gadis itu. Laki laki bername tag Uchiha Sasuke itu menyeringit tidak suka.

Gadis itu mengarahkan lagi wajahnya ke arah sang adam "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, untuk apa ia mengikuti kata kata gadis ini?menyuruhnya berhenti dan menunggu? Hell! Sejak kapan Uchiha mau menunggu?!

"Aku Mohon, Jadilah pacarku"

Sasuke membulatkan bola matanya dengan sebulat bulat mungkin. Tunggu, tunggu dan tunggu? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Siapa gadis ini? Apa dia gadis gila yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa menculik salah satu murid dan mencuri bajunya untuk dipakai? Atau dia sedang di kerjai oleh tim super torappu? Ia mencoba meneliti sekelilingnya mencoba mencari kamera yang mungkin saja tersembunyi di sekitar sini.

Melihat orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara tidak memperhatikannya Sakura berdecak kesal, ia sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Ia mencoba menarik nafas dengan pelan lalu menghembuskannya lagi. 'Sabar Sakura sabar kau pasti bisa' Sakura mencoba bersabar dan menyemangati dirinya.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke kembali menatap gadis didepannya dengan heran 'Lumayan, tapi sayangnya isi kepalanya miring'. "Dengar, aku tidak tau siapa kau jika kau sedang sakit kembalilah kerumahmu dan minta pada orang tuamu untuk membelikanmu obat, oke. Pulanglah hari sudah mulai sore"

Sasuke membalikan badannya melangkah meninggalkan gadis yang dianggapnya kurang waras itu.. ya maunya sih begitu kalau saja Sakura dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke untuk membalikan tubuh atletis laki laki itu menghadapnya "Namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 12C aku tidak gila dan aku serius dengan ucapanku Uchiha-san, aku menyukaimu. Aku mohon jadilah pacarku"

Sasuke menatap meneliti kepada gadis yang sedang memelas didepannya tersebut, ya tidak diragukan lagi bahwa gadis didepannya ini menyukainya, Sasuke adalah laki laki impian diseluruh Konoha semua orang tau itu. Wajahnya yang tampan tanpa cela sedikitpun garis rahangnya yang tegas, suara berat nan seksinya, tubuh atletisnya yang membuat wanita manapun menjerit tak karuan, tak lupa dengan rambut biru dongker dengan model pantat ayam menambah ketampanan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Tapi walaupun begitu semua tau kalau Uchiha Sasuke pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun kecuali ibunya. Hampir semua siswi KHS mengagumi Uchiha Sasuke, menyukai semua hal tentang sang adam tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Sempat tersiar kabar bahwa Sasuke tak menyukai lawan jenisnya melainkan ehem … sesama jenisnya, ya rumor seperti sampai pada telinga Sasuke tapi apa untungnya ia menanggapi hal yang menurutnya tidak penting seperti itu dan tanpaknya Fans Sasuke juga menepis jauh jauh rumor tersebut walau sempat terpengaruh.

Ya setidaknya gadis ini cukup pemberani untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke "Kau pasti pernah mendengar rumor bahwa aku menyukai sesama jenis bukan?apa kau percaya hal itu?"

"Aku memang pernah mendengarnya,dan jika rumor iyu benar, aku tidak perduli bahwa kau seorang gay aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku cepat atau pun lambat" Di luar perkiraan Sasuke gadis ini menanggapinya dengan mudah, mata gadis itu menatap mata Sasuke dengan sangat sangat intens menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika, tak mau berlama lama dengan perasaanya yang sejak tadi tak karuan menahan detak jatungnya yang sudah sangat menggila Sakura kembali bersuara "Beri aku waktu satu bulan"

"Maksudmu" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Beri aku waktu satu bulan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" Jawab Sakura mantap

"Mungkin terdengar konyol bagimu, jika kau memberikanku waktu satu bulan itu aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku walaupun itu kedengaran sangat sangat mustahil bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya termasuk kau"

"Jika kau sudah tau kau tidak akan berhasil kenapa kau masih memintaku untuk memberimu waktu heh" kali ini Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang ada dipikiran gadis merah muda ini "Aku juga yakin kalau kau pernah mendengar sesuatu yang berbunyi 'Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini' bukan?"

Sasuke mencoba berfikir sejenak, menimbang nimbang keuntungan dan kerugian apa yang ia dapat jika menerima gadis ini. Apa ia harus menerima gadis ini? Gadis yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui asal usul nya? Satu bulan? Tidak lama, tapi haruskah? "baiklah terserah kau saja, itupun kalau kau tidak bosan padaku" sang Uchiha bungsu menyeringai, biarlah gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura ini berusaha, berjuang mati matian palingan belum genap seminggu dia juga akan lelah dan menyerah.

"Ka..kau menerimaku? Pacar? Se...se sebagai pacarmu" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, usahanya tidak sia sia. Tidak sia sia dia melangkah sejauh ini menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke yang dikabarkan tidak pernah menyukai dan berhubungan dengan mahluk tuhan yang bernama 'Perempuan'.

''Hn"

Sasuke menjawab tanpa niat, Sakura yang perasaanya sedang diadukaduk ini melompat kegirangan, dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat Sakura menatap mata onyx itu lagi untuk memastikan yang sebenar benarnya " Apa kau tidak bercanda?"

"Terserah apa tanggapanmu, aku ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya" balas Sasuke yang tak sabaran.

"Sasuke-san"

"Hn"

"Apa boleh aku memelukmu, ehmm… pelukan sebagai tanda kita sudah jadian?" Sakura tau keinginannya ini sudah berlebihan, diterima sebagai pacar Uchiha Sasuke saja sudah untung, sekarang ia meminta pelukan dari Sasuke? Wajar sih untuk pasangan yang baru jadian, tapi untuk Uchiha bungsu kita ini! Sakura harusnya pulang dan langsung melaksanakan sujud syukur pada kami-sama.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia masih dengan susah payah mencerna kata kata Sakura. Peluk? Pelukan? Harus meme…

"Kelamaan" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat "Aku benar benar menyukaimu, Sasuke. Boleh ku panggil begitu?"

Sasuke terperangah, jantungnya hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini? Jantungya berdetak? ya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus percaya bahwa jantungnya berdetak karna dipeluk oleh seorang wanita, bukan berarti ibunya tidak pernah memeluknya ibu Sasuke sering memeluknya tapi ada perasaan lain yang menghinggapinya saat wanita selain ibunya ini memeluknya.

"Hn" Sakura tau Sasuke tak mungkin membalas pelukannya tapi biarkanlah ini menjadi hal pertama baginya ini terjadi memeluk seseorang yang disukainya dengan nyata, bukan hanya memeluk orang yang disukainya lewat bunga bunga tidur yang selalu menghiasi malam malamnya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya "Terimakasih Sasuke" seraya tersenyum dengan ceria.

"Sampai Jumpa" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura berjalan sesekali melompat girang seperti orang kasmaran layaknya orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Perlahan Sakura mulai menjauh dan pada akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke yang sedang memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baka"

Hanya kata kata itu yang dapat diucapkan dari bibir seksi Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan berbalik melangkah pergi, pulang ke rumahnya yang menurutnya tempat paling nyaman dan tenang untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huah akhirnya selesai juga ! *kibasin rambut***

**Maaf ya kalau temanya pasaran, typonya bertebaran dan menyakitkan mata EYDnya juga, dan kesalahan kesalahan yang Lala tidak ketahui mohon dimaafkan kalau bisa juga di beri tempe.**

**Berikan tanggapan kalian mengenai Fic lala ini ya^^ Ripiu onegai!**

**Oh iya, Doa'in Lala ya besok Lala ulum loh, ugh serasa belom siap gimanaa gitu -,-**

**yang doa'in Lala kasih cipok deh *digantung***

**See u next chapter!**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PinkLalaBlue *Kissatuatu*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Haaah" Seorang gadis berkolam hijau terang itu menghela nafas panjang, "Kira kira apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan ya sekarang?". Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal putih putih empuk miliknya.

Sakura tidak yakin apa dia bisa membuat seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya jatuh cinta padanya dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, belum lagi yang ia ingin taklukkan adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur berjalan menuju meja riasnya "Apa aku bisa memikatnya dengan tampang seperti ini" Ia meneliti bayangannya sendiri yang berada di dalam cermin "Jidat lebar?" sambil menyentuh jidatnya yang memang bisa di katakan luas tersebut, tangannya turun menuju dadanya sendiri "Aku tidak punya aset penting yang bisa diandalkan" Sakura menatap miris pada dada b-cupnya , Sakura berdiri untuk meneliti secara jelas tubuhnya "Cukup proposional sih tapi…. Ahhh".

Sakura mengacak kesal rambut pinknya tersebut, bagaimana tidak kesal ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang dingin seperti Sasuke, bagaimana ingin membuatnya jatuh cinta kalau tampangnya saja pas pasan Sakura memang cantik, tapi tidak luar biasa cantik. Banyak gadis diluar sana yang menginginkan Sasuke gadis gadis ya bisa dibilang luar biasa cantik jauh diatas Sakura tapi semua tidak bisa menjadi seberani Sakura yang terang terangan menyatakan cinta pada Adik dari Itachi ini, setidaknya keberaniannya bisa menjadi nilai plus bagi Sakura… tapi apa bisa hanya dengan keberanian bisa memikat sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut?

Sakura sudah bertekad apapun yang terjadi dia akan terus berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke mencin… ah rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat Sasuke mencintai dirinya, Sakura akan terlebih dahulu membuatnya mengenal dan menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Hwaiting..hwating…hwaiting" Sakura menepuk dadanya , memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Besok adalah ia akan menemui Sasuke, ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke, tapi sebelum usahanya dimulai ada baiknya ia tidur matanya sudah sangat berat, lebih baik ia segera hitung hitung bisa memberinya tenaga untuk esok.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya….

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh" dua anak manusia ini mendekat wajahnya pada seorang gadisyang tengah mereka himpit, mulut mereka menganga dengan lebar belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis musim semi yang berada di tengah tengah mereka ini sudah menjadi pasangan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalian terlalu menghimpitku" Sakura mendorong dua sahabatnya yang terlalu menghimpitnya ini, "Ugh nafasku jadi sesak"

"Kau.. kau bercandakan Sakura? Hei! Kau tidak salah minum obatkan" Gadis pirang ponytail yang diketahui bernama Ino ini menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura memastikan bahwa temannya ini demam, dan tidak salah minum obat.

"Apa apaan sih, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, aku serius tau!" Sakura mendengus kesal, apa wajahnya ini seperti wajah pelawak, terlihat konyol jadi tidak bisa dipercaya? Begitu? Benar benar mengada-ada! "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukanah Uchiha Sasuke itu gay ya? hiii apa kau tidak takut kecewa Saku?" Kali ini sahabat bercepol duanya ini ikut bersuara.

"Aku tidak percaya, kalau memang dia gay kenapa dia mau menerimaku?"

"Tapi bisa sajakan dia hanya ingin menjadikanmu sekedar untuk mainan saja? Ah aku tidak rela kalau sahabat jidat lebarku ini menjadi mainan pantat ayam itu" Denga sok dramatisnya ia memeluk Sakura yang sedang menatap jengkel pada gadis pirang ini "Cih"

"Ah sudahlah aku ingin kembali ke kelas dulu, sebentar lagi pelajaran Kabuto-sensei bisa bisa aku di suruh menangkap kodok di belakang sekolah karena terlambat mengikuti pelajarannya" Sakura melepas pelukan Ino dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Sakura tidak memberitau tentang perihal waktu satu bulan tersebut kepada sahabat sahabatnya, bisa bisa dia ceramahi habis habisan oleh kedua sahabat cerewetnya itu, terutama Ino, ughh mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah waktunya pulang ya?" Sakura menggumam pelan seraya memakai tasnya bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Sakura keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan wajah yang terama murung 'Sasuke dimana ya? apa dia pernah memikirkanku' "Hahaha ada ada sajam, mana mungkin Sasuke mau memikirkanku? Ehh tapikan aku pacarnya?"

"Hn"

Deg…

"Ehhh?!" Sakura mebelalakan matanya, memandang horror pada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pohon. "Sas…Sasuke a…apa yang seda…

"Bukan urusanmu"

'Apa dia sengaja menungguku?' batin Sakura berbicara "Aku disini bukan untuk menunggumu" Sakura merasa ada beribu ton besi yang menimpa pundaknya.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk menyudahi kecanggungan "Hmm, apa besok kau punya waktu?"

"Apa kau ingin mengajakku kencan" Sakura hanya bisa melongo, 'Benar benar manusia yang tidak bisa basa basi' Sakura mulai berfikir apa dia tidak salah meyukai seorang Uchiha yang satu ini?

"Apa kau tidak tau apa yang dinamakan basa basi Sasuke?"

"Hn" Sakura mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Uchiha menjengkelkan yang tentunya yang sangat dicintainya ini. "Ahh sudahlah, yaa aku memang ingin mengajakmu kencan. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tanya..

"Hn besok aku tunggu disini" Sasuke dengan santainya tanpa beban meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang melongo dengan tampang bodoh sedunia yang ia miliki, cukup lama Sakura dengan tampang seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya ia tersadar. Sakura menghela nafas, antara senang dan sebal dengan sikap pacar barunya tersebut. Apa kencannya akan berjalan lancar?apa setelah kencan hubungannya akan mengalami kemajuan? Apa Sasuke akan merasakan perasaannya? Apa perasaannya akan terbalaskan?

'Entahlah'

Untuk sekian kalinya Sakura menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya karena Uchiha Sasuke, apa setelah ini dia juga akan menangis seperti kebanyakan gadis yang galau karena sidoi tidak peka peka? Ahh tidak tidak, bukannya tidak peka, mereka sudah tau akan perasaan sigadis tapi hanya tidak mau tau dan tidak mau perduli dengan apa yang dirasakan sang gadis. Apa Sasuke juga akan bersikap seperti itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saku-chan" panggil wanita yang diketahui nenek dari Haruno Sakura ini "Hmm, ada apa nek?" yang dipanggil pun menyahut panggilan "Kita kehabisan beras, nenek lupa membelinya saat berbelanja kemarin. Saku-chan jaga rumah ya?"

"ehh biar Sakura saja nek, inikan sudah malam nek nanti kalau nenek ketemu orang jahat bagaimana?" tawar Sakura pada sang nenek, bagaimana pun neneknya sudah tua jika ada orang jahat dan neneknya tidak bisa melawan bagaimana?"

"Justru ini sudah malam makanya biar nenek yang pergi" seraya menjitak dahi lebar Sakura. "Ah biar Saku saja ya nek, nenek pasti lelahkan? Nah lebih baik nenek tidur, istirahat. Kalau soal penjahat, untuk apa ilmu kareta yang Sakura pelajari selama ini kalau tida bisa melawan penjahat. Biar Saku saja ya nek"

Sakura memasang puppyeyes andalannya, matanya yang dibuat buat seperti mata kucing yang minta diberi ikan (?) .

"Ahh baiklah ini uangnya, hati hati . Jangan lama lama ya" dan akhirnya pun nenek lebih memilih menuruti permintaan sang cucu semata wayangnya. Gadis itu tak sempat merasakan kasih sayang dari kudua orang tuanya.

Ibu Sakura sudah meninggal semenjak melahirkan Sakura sedangkan ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat pada saat ia berusia 3 tahun, sehingga mau tak mau Sakura menyandang status sebagai anak yatim piatu.

Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya yang berprofesi sebagai penjual buah di pasar, kakek Sakura juga sudah meninggal sebelum Sakura lahirkan. Sakura hidup dalam kesederhaan, berusaha hidup hemat dan belajar sungguh sungguh untuk mendapatkan beasiswa supaya tidak meyusahkan neneknya dalam biaya pendidikan Sakura, Sakura bersyukur karena ia cukup pintar untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan masuk ke sekolah ternama dan dapat diterima dengan baik oleh teman temannya tanpa memandang kekayaan ataupun status yang disandang Sakura.

Sakura membawa beras pesanan neneknya dengan cara memeluk bungkusan yang berisi beras 5kg tersebut,beras yang ia beli dari super market yang tidak terlalu jauh dari letak rumahnya.

Tap…Tap..Tap..

Jalanan terasa sangat sepi, dan terasa agak mengerikan "Sudah pukul berapa ini?" Sakura mengambil ponsel memiliki gantungan bunga Sakura tersebut dari dalam saku rok selutut yang ia pakai saat ini. Sakura menghela nafas lega melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tersebut.

"Masih jam 9 belum terlalu malam" Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya, tiba tiba ia merasakan ada tangan yang meraba bahu kirinya dengan reflek ia meraih tangan itu dan "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Brugh…

"Awww"

Deg

'Suara ini?'

'Apa aku pernah mendengarnya?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura memandangi laki laki yang telah ia banting hingga terlentang dan merintih kesakitan saat ini. Laki laki itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sebagian wajah laki laki itu ditutupi oleh topi jaketnya.

Sakura mendekati laki laki tersebut dengan perlahan, penasaran dengan seseorang yang mungkin ingin berbuat yang tidak tidak padanya, ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah laki laki yang ia banting, perlahan ia mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka topi jaket yang laki laki itu gunakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura menjerit panik saat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas, terkejut ketika tau siapa yang ia banting hingga meringis kesakitan seperti ini, yups! Tebakan anda dilebih dan tidak kurang yang saat ini terbaring meringis menahan sakit adalah pangeran ayam kita, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baka" desis Sasuke, saat Sakura yang sangat merasa bersalah mencoba untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Sakura tidak habis pikir apa yang Sasuke malam malam begini, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sakura jika Sasuke tidak mengejutkannya dengan memegang bahunya secara tiba tiba ia juga tidak akan membanting Sasuke dengan tenaga penuh, apa begitu susah untuk memanggil Sakura terlebih dahulu? Atau jangan jangan sekedar nama Sakura saja Sasuke tidak ingat? Begitukah? Haruskah Sakura menanyakannya pada Sasuke?

"Ano..ettoo, Gomen,, apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini?" Untuk saat ini Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke tidak menjawab, seperti 'Hn' atau 'Bukan urusanmu' dan kata kata khas Uchiha yang menyebalkan lainny, jika Sasuke mengeluarkan kata kata itu Sakura tidak perduli dengan nasib yang akan di alaminya di kemudian hari, ia akan membanting pacar barunya itu sekali lagi tidak perduli dengan keadaanya yang masih kesakitan itu.

"Hanya ingin menghirup udara malam"

Ohh Kami-sama, Inner Sakura menghela lega bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak diinginkannya, setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini, ya hanya untuk saat ini. Sakura merangkul Sasuke membantunya berdiri dengan benar.

"Ugh berasnya" setelah Sasuke kali ini gantian Sakura yang meringis tapi bukan meringis kesakitan seperti Sasuke tadi, ia meringis karena melihat beras yang ia bawa berhamburan kemana kemana. Kalau saja Sasuke… "Aku akan menggantinya, tapi antarkan aku dulu ke rumahku"

Sakura ingin menolak tawaran Sasuke tapi, neneknya mungkin hanya berkata 'Tidak apa apa' tapi ia tidak ingin melihat neneknya kecewa dan menyianyikan uang yang telah susah payah neneknya dapatkan. Seandainya saja Sakura punya uang lebih, Sakura akan menolak tawaran Sasuke. Dan seandainya saja ia tidak menyukai laki laki sombong super menyebalkan ini ia mungkin akan menarik bibir seksi Sasuke dan berkata 'Memangnya siapa kau, sampai aku harus mengantarmu pulang', kata kata 'Seandainya' memang menyesakan hati seseorang yang sedang berharap.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan sambil membatu Sasuke yang masih merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung, mereka hanya diam menambah keheningan malam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing, yang ada hanya suara langkah kaki mereka.

"Hmm, apa Kau masih mengingat namaku? " Sakura tau itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh, tidak penting tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia dianggap sebagai pacar saja. Sakura hanya semakin merasa absurd jika status Sakura dan Sasuke ini adalah sepasang kekasih tapi sekedar nama Sakura saja Sasuke tidak ingat."Apa kau benar benar menyukaiku?" Sakura menyeringit bukankah ia sedang bertanya kenapa Sasuke juga balik bertanya? "Maksudmu? Tentu saja aku…" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti hal yang dibicarakan sang pacar. "Jika kau menyukaiku pasti kau akan menyelidiki hal apa pun tentangku bukan?"

"Tentu saja..

"Apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang bodoh, sehingga mengingat nama seseorang saja aku tidak bisa?" Sakura membentuk mulutnya menjadi seperti sebuah huruf 'o' 'Untunglah Sasuke masih mengingat namaku' inner Sakura menyengir.

.

.

.

.

"uhm,.. Apa rumahnya masih jauh?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah tampak keletihan pada Sasuke, "Belok kiri beberapa meter lagi kita sampai" Sakura mencoba mempercepat langkahnya tidak perduli dengan tatapan menusuk yang Sasuke berikan padanya, tubuh bagian kirinya serasa ingin patah.

"Hn, kita sudah sampai"

Sakura tidak bergerming, mulutnya menganga melihat mansion mewah didepannya, halamannya yang luas ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman mahal, dan terdapat air mancur yang menurut Sakura Samngat indah, belum lagi patung patung malaikat kecil yang menghiasi beberapa tempat di halaman mansion tersebut. Astaga apa dia masih berani mengejar cinta Sasuke yang super duper kaya ini, yang dipastikan hartanya tidak akan habis untuk tujuh turunan? Rasanya Sakura ingin lari dari sini, merasa malu, tidak tahu diri karena telah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang tidak selevel tidak sekasta dengannya. 'Apa tidak ada harapan secuil pun untuk aku dan Sasuke bersama' Sakura merutuki dirinya karena lupa akan status mereka yang jauh berbeda. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura termenung di depan gerbang mansion.

Sasuke menatap heran pada gadis yang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya ini beberapa hari yang lalu "hoi"

"Ehh" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, "Memangnya mau sampai kapan berada di sini?" Sasuke mendengus.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Sakura padanya, mencoba melangkah walau harus meringis beberapa kali karena sakit yang masih dirasakannya. Ia menekan tombol tombol yang ada di samping tersebut membuka pintu dengan sistem keamanan menggunakan password, tidak perduli akan adanya 'orang asing' yang akan mengetahui password rumahnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mansion mewah tersebut, sekali lagi Sakura disuguhi pemandangan mewah yang berkelas di dalam mansion mansion tersebut ia menjelajahi mansion tersebut dengan pandangan matanya. "Kamarku ada di lantai dua" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura yang sedang mengagumi kemewahan mansionnya, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung "u..untuk apa ke kamar mu, Sasuke?"

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang kau banting beberapa saat tadi heh?" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. 'Buang pikiran kotormu itu jauh jauh, Sakura. Sakura no baka' Inner Sakura memarahi.

Sakura kembali membantu Sasuke ke kamarnya, 'Cklek' Pintu terbuka, menampilkan kamar Sasuke yang tertata rapi, kamar Sasuke tidak seperti kebanyakan kamar laki laki kebanyakan yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Kamar luas yang didndingnya bercatkan warna biru dongker itu terlihat bersih, berisikan meja belajar, lemari pakaian, ac, dan tempat tidur berukuran king size itu terlihat tertata dengan sangat bersih.

Sasuke lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sakura masuk dengan ragu ragu kedalam kamar Sasuke "Masuklah, aku tidak akan berbuat macam macam, jangan lupa tutup pintunya" Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Sasuke melepas pakaiannya, pertama tama ia harus menyingkirkan jaket yang ia pakai, dan SUKSES! Sekarang Sasuke berusaha mencoba membuka kaos yang ia pakai, entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba mengangkat kaos berwarna hitam yang melekat sempurna ditubuh atletisnya dan terus menerus gagal, Sakura yang tidak tega melihat Sasuke kesakitan mendekatinya, berniat membantu Sasuke melepas kaos hitamnya tersebut "Biar aku yang bantu"

Deg

Perasan deg degan tak karuan menghinggapi perasaan mereka berdua . Karna tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sasuke, Sakura jadi ragu untuk membantu Sasuke membuka bajunya. 'Ah Sasuke juga tidak menjawab, berarti dia tidak menolak, Ayo Sakura tunggu apalagi' Inner Sakura menyemangati.

Posisi Sakura saat ini tepat berada di depan Sasuke, Sakura tidak sanggup untuk menahan rona kemerahan yang muncul dan merambat ketelinganya. Ia gugup, sangat sangat gugup berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dan berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat Sakura takut jika detak jantungnya didengar oleh Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Sasuke ia merasa tak kalah gugup dari Sakura, tapi seperti yang kita tau Uchiha dapat mengendalikan ekspresi datarnya dengan hampir sempurna .

Sakura menarik ujung baju Sasuke dengan perlahan ia menarik baju tersebut ke atas, Sasuke merutuki gerakan Sakura yang lambat membuka bajunya, dan kenapa suhu di kamar ini terasa panas?!

Sedikit lagi kaos itu akan lenyap dari tubuh Sasuke "Bisa kau angkat tanganmu?" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan hati hati, baju tersebut sudah berada di ujung kepala Sasuke, siap untuk dilepaskan dan detik kemudian

'Tok…Tok..Tok'

"Baka ototo, buka pintunya"

Dan

.

.

.

Cek…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**YO MINNA! Ketemu lagi kitaaa hohoho :v.**

**Makasih buat UchiHaruno Misaki-san *hug* Sankyu banyak banyak ya Senpai atas Krisarnya! Dan Lala juga ngucapin terimakasih sama kalian yang udah RnR, fav and follow Fic yang Gaje bin absurd ini.**

**Maaf gak bisa balas ripiunya, Lala lagi sibuk ulum :'(**

**Oh iya ada yang Tanya ya kenapa ini ratednya M? hohoho lemon? Hmmm gimanaya? Entahlah kita liat aja nanti xD pantengin aja siapa tau ada? Hohoho :v**

**Buat**

**Tanggapan, kritik dan saran kalian adalah semangat untuk melanjutkan fic yang Lala buat ini :'))**

**Mind to ripiu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PinkLalaBlue *Kissatuatu***


End file.
